Teenage Mutant Ninja plus One
by RATNMR7
Summary: What if the Turtles weren't the only Turtles around? What if they had a little sister? Here's a story about the Turtles going on adventures with their sister. Takes place in the 2003 series.
1. Prologue part 1

**Author's Note: Hey there everyone. This is my first ever fanfic, so I hope y'all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or most of the story lines. The only I own is my OC Terentia.**

**Warning: As the story goes on, there will be blood, so a heads-up for readers who hate that kind of stuff.**

Prologue

The nights were getting longer. Pearl white snow fluttered down to the streets of New York. The sky turned gray. Winter was on it's way.

A gray rat the size of human, strolled down the sewer tunnels carrying four slightly wore-down blankets. The blankets were for his sons. Because the weather topside was getting colder, his sons would need them. He didn't like leaving his sons at home, especially since they were all only four years olds. He never knew what they would do without him there. But he did trust them enough to at least stay at home.

He turned the corner and a few steps later, he was home. The rat walked through the doorway, and saw four, children sized turtles gathered something on the floor. They looked scared. This worried the rat. What have my sons done now?, he thought.

One of the turtles, his skin was the color of an olive, looked up and called to the rat, "Master Splinter! Come quick!" Master Splinter dropped the blankets and ran over to the turtles. He looked down into their circle and, in the very middle, was something round and green, like the color of a leaf in summer, and it was shaking.

"It's Raph's fault!" blurted out a jade green turtle, standing up and pointing at the emerald green turtle next to him. "He found the ball and said we should play with it." The other turtles each let out a yelp and crawled further away. Splinter and his son looked down and saw something sticking out of the ball. Something pale green, like a green pearl. Another yelp was heard and Splinter felt something tugging his robe. His hiding son let out a quiet whimper. Like a fast growing plant, something else popped. Soon enough, the entire thing crumbled away. From there the orb stood, a pale green turtle, the size of an average human baby, laid there. With a thin layer of strawberry-blonde hair, three fingers and two toes. It was a baby girl turtle.

The four other turtles were confused. They weren't frightened anymore, but they had no idea what just happened. The three turtles crawled forward to the crying baby. The last one moved away from his father and joined his brothers. Splinter smiled. He knew this day would come.

One of the turtles, a *spring leaf green color, slowly moved his hand towards the baby. The baby suddenly grabbed his finger with both hands, without even opening her eyes. This surprised him, but that moment lasted a few seconds for two reasons. One; the shock turned into happiness. And two; Splinter picked up the baby in one of the blankets he brought. Also, for the first time, she stopped crying and opened her eyes as soon as she noticed she grabbed something. Deep violet eyes stared at the young turtle, turning his heart to mush.

Splinter cradled the small baby turtle, who looked straight at into Splinter's black eyes.

"Master Splinter, what just happened?" the emerald green turtle asked.

Splinter sighed, "I guess you all should know. When I found you as infants, you were not alone. Along with you, was a small turtle egg. That too was mutated, turning it's shell green and slowly growing in size over the years. Once I found this place, I kept the egg in, what I then thought was a safe place. I was not sure if it ever would hatch. Until now."

"I was wondering why it moved around," said the olive green turtle.

"I am glad," Splinter said. "But now it is time for bed." The four turtles whined. They wanted to stay awake with their new sister. Splinter's sons reluctantly stood up and headed to their bedroom. Splinter followed them, tucked them in, said good night to them, turned off the light and left the room with the newborn.

Suddenly, the baby rested her head against her father's chest. Splinter looked down and saw that his daughter was falling asleep. If he was prepared ahead of time, he probably would have set up a crib or something. Then, he found a laundry basket filled with more blankets and sheets. It would do for now. He walked across the room, placed his sleeping baby inside, and walked away.

Before he turned off and headed to his room for some sleep, he turned around, and whispered, "Good night, my daughter."

*spring leaf: a leaf growing in springtime

Author's Notes: And that wraps up the first part of the prologue. The second part will come any day. I know my OC's name isn't Italian. For those who don't know, Terentia is a Latin name. But Latin did originally come from Rome, which is the capitol of Italy, so it kinda counts. Plus, I like the name and I don't really know any female Italian Renanssice names, other than Mona Lisa(but that was used in the 80's series), and Andrea (but other writers have used that name in their fanfics). So yeah...Oh, if you didn't catch on, the olive green turtle was Donnie, the jade green one was Mikey, and the leaf green was Leo. You probably knew which one was Raph.

Anyway, I'm also gonna be tweaking Leo's personally a bit. I mean, I don't hate him, but in a way, he's kinda boring without some sort of interest or another talent other than swords, Japanese history and culture, and ninjutsu. But that's just my personal opinion.

Well, I hope you enjoyed the first part. I'm planning on writing the whole 2003 series, along with Turtles Forever, a sequel to it, and maybe even an epilogue series. That's all for now. Cowabunga Bro-hoof!

P.S. I know this chapter was short, but future chapters will be longer.


	2. Prologue part 2

**Author's Note: Hey, me again. Here's the next chapter. Don't worry, I'll explain how Tia(my OC) got her name. No, I didn't change her name, it's one of her nicknames. You'll see. To quote a very famous plumber, "Let's-a-go!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, except Tia.**

7 years later...

Master Splinter smiled as he watched his five children training. Today was individual training. Leonardo was practicing his sword skills, Raphael punched and kicked at the punching bag in the room, and Donatello and Michelangelo were sparing with each other. But one was missing. The youngest one, Terentia. At first, Splinter didn't have a name for her. But a few days after she was born, Splinter found a Latin textbook, found the name, liked it, and gave it to her.

Splinter looked around. His ears perked up. Suddenly, he grabbed a small pale green arm. Splinter turned around and saw his 7 year old daughter behind him. Her knee-length strawberry blonde was tied a fat bun, a necklace with a wooden yin-yang charm dangled around her neck, her snow-white mask made her deep violet eyes pop out.

She gave her master a sheepish grin. Out of all the turtles, she was the quietest and stealthiest of them. She could sneak up on anyone, and by anyone, that meant her brothers. In fact, most of the time they never heard her coming even when she wasn't trying. The only one she couldn't sneak up was Master Splinter. And she wasn't going to give up.

She let out a sheepish chuckle and said, "I was close that time."

Splinter sighed, then kneeled down to her height. "You have improved with your sneaking," he said, letting go of her arm and placing his paw on her shoulder. "Just work on your attack."

Terentia nodded and ran towards her brothers, then stopped. She turned to Master Splinter, planting her finger to her lips. And she continued her way, her footsteps becoming invisible. She looked around and saw Leo. From her belt, she pulled a *neko-te attached to a black glove and a **maniki-gusari. She planted the neko(as she called it for short) on her left hand. The weapon was modified and designed by Donnie. With the flick of her right hand, the chain whirled it's way around her brother leg, ankle to calf.

Leo never noticed his sister was behind him until he felt the ice cold chain around his right leg. He turned and smiled. Rintee's just never going to give up, he thought. Rintee was his personal nickname for his sister. All four brothers called her Tia; like they called each other Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey. But when Tia was a year old, Leo made a slipped and called her Rintee on accident, and that name stayed ever since. No one called her that except Leo.

Suddenly, Leo fell on his shell. Tia finally managed to knock him down by pulling on her weapon. Immediately, Leo jumped up. His swords as the ready. As he got up, the chain loosed up, sliding down to his ankle. Suddenly, Tia pulled her weapon again. It tightened up, causing Leo to fall again.

At this point, their brothers had stopped training to watch the show. Even Master Splinter was watching. In fact, he'd watch in the whole time. He knew neither one would surrender to the other, especially Tia. She hated giving up, and seeing her brothers give up. And if someone attacked her and threatened her family, she would never stop.

She also on her way to become a great doctor. Splinter found some medical books in the sewers. He originally was going to give them to Donnie, but Tia got a hold of them and read all of them, from cover to back. Splinter felt a bit nervous at first, but when the turtles found an injured rat(non-mutated), Tia was the one who nursed it back to health. Since then, Tia tried to help anyone and anything who needed medical help, whether it'd be her family or an animal in the sewers.

Leo stood up once again, making Tia pull the chain again. Leo fell once more, but this time, the weapon had let go of the 11 year old turtle's leg. Leo picked up his swords and charged. Tia used her weapon as a whip, it slithered it's way around on of the swords. She quietly mouthed "ah shell" and pulled the sword away.

This caught Leo by surprise but he continued. Before Tia could bring her weapon back, her brother slashed with his other sword, knocking her down.

"I win," he said simply. He didn't say it like he was bragging, he said in a 'good job' tone. Tia smiled, stood right up and hugged her brother. Her head was up to his stomach.

"Almost had you that time," she said. Leo smiled as well and hugged her back. Suddenly, three claps and whoops filled the air. They let go of each other to see their brothers cheering.

Mikey ran over to Tia, picked her up, wrapped her in a tight embrace and spun around, making her giggle in happiness. "That was radical, sis!" he yelled. But he got too dizzy, so he put her down.

Raph gave his sister's hair a ruffle. "Yeah nice job, sis," Raph commented.

Donnie just gave her a thumbs-up, showing he was impressed, before looking away awkwardly. For some reason, Tia and Donnie barely talked to each other, unless they had too. The problem was, they never really understood each other. While Don was tech smart, Tia was health smart.

Tia was fast learner. Ever since her brothers started training, she would always watch them. When she started training, Splinter moved her up in training twice. And she was almost to her brothers' level. This training session would prove it. Master Splinter walked up to the turtles.

"Well done Terentia," he said.

"Thank you, Master Splinter," Tia said, bowing her head, a smile stretched across her face. She looked up and asked, "So, does this mean I've moved up?"

Splinter looked his daughter in the eyes and nodded. The turtles cheered and gave their sister high-threes.

"This calls for a celebration!" Mikey said, running off to the kitchen. "And a celebration calls for some pizza!" His brothers groaned in an oh-god tone. Tia just followed her brother to help make that celebration pizza.

***neko-te: a kunoichi(a female ninja[they use that term in the Nickelodeon series]) weapon that are basically iron spikes for the kunoichi's hands.**

****maniki-gusari: another ninja weapon, a weighted, three foot long chain.**

**AN: And that ends the prologues. Sorry. I meant to upload this earlier, but there were three reasons. One, I had a hard time deciding what Tia's weapon would, so chose two of the weapons I wanted to give her. Two, school. And three, my baby sister(she's not a baby but she's younger than me by quite bit) has been obsessed with watching videos on my IPad, which I've been writing this story on, so she's pretty much been hogging it.**

**And thanks to Greenicedragon1789 and AnimeLover217 for favoriting my story. Not mention AnimeLover217 also is my first follower. Thanks you guys. :) I'll try to get the first chapter as soon as I can. I can't make you guys any promises. And if you're thinking I should have an uploading schedule, it would be nice but with my sister's wanting my IPad 24.7, it will hard for an exact schedule. But, that's life. So just be patient. And to quote a pig, "Th-th-th-that's all folks!"**

**P.S. My OC's name is pronounced "tir-rin-tee-a". For those who don't know how to pronounce it. Your welcome. :) **


	3. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: And welcome back! Were you patient? I hope so. Here's Chapter 1, aka the first episode. Now, let's get going.**

Chapter 1 "Things Change"

4 years after last prologue...

In the sewers of New York, Master Splinter balanced a lit candle on his cane. The only light source in the Lair.

"Remember," he began, "to be a true ninja, you must become one with the shadows. Darkness gives the ninja power, while light reveals the ninja's presence. Now, can you extinguish this without revealing yourselves?" He then flicked his wrist, so that the cane would toss up the candle so that he can catch it. Donnie went first. He lunged for the candle, but Splinter moved it out of the way, causing his son to crash into the wall.

"Too noisy Donatello." Mikey jumped at Splinter, swinging his nunchuck. Splinter just got up, making Mikey fall on Donnie.

"Too clumsy Michelangelo." In the darkness, a chain popped out from behind the rat. Unfortunately, the chain wrapped around his cane.

"Oh no," Tia whispered. With the flick of the wrist, Splinter thrusted the cane forward, sending his daughter into her brothers. Splinter just sat back down like nothing happened.

"Work on your aim Terentia." Raph made the next move. He lunged at Splinter, who ducked just in time. Raph almost fell but he caught himself and tried again. He ran towards Splinter again. Splinter just placed his cane at Raph's feet. Raph tripped over it then crashed into the heap of mutant turtles.

"Poor choice Raphael." Suddenly, Leo let go the ceiling, sliced the candle with his two katana, and caught the candle on one of his swords. He moved the sword closer and blew out the flame, making the Lair go dark.

Splinter turned out the breaker switch and said, "Well done Leonardo."

"Nice job guys," Tia said, giving her each of her brothers a high-three. Tia always congratulated her brothers, whether they all passed or just one passed. It made them feel better.

But Raph wasn't too happy. "Teacher's pet," he said, annoyed.

"Ninja dropout," Leo commented, tossing Raph the candle.

Mikey and Donnie reacted to this by saying, "Oooh!" Raph crushed the candle in his hand and angrily walked over to Leo. Tia knew this was going to get ugly.

The two got ready to fight each other, when Splinter interrupted them, then sighed, "My children, if you are to become true ninja, you must work harder." The five turtles all sat down to listen as Master Splinter continued, "Your path in life will not be an easy one. The outside world will not be a friendly place for you. You five are different in ways the surface dwellers would never understand. To survive, you must master these skills I teach you. Ninjutsu powers of stealth and secrecy. You must become Kage, shadow warriors, and you must never be discovered by the outside world." While Splinter was talking, a fly was bugging Mikey. When Splinter finished, Mikey caught the fly, but Splinter noticed. Suddenly, everything started to shake.

"What is that noise?" Splinter asked. The turtles stood up.

"Whoa!" Mikey said. "Earthquake!"

"In New York?" Donnie pondered. "Possible but not likely." Before any of them knew what happening, hundreds of weird looking robots with two legs and a metal mouth filled with sharp teeth, crashed through the turtles' Lair. As the robots marched, the five ninjas pulled out their weapons.

"What are those things?" Leo asked.

"New York City cockroaches?" Mikey joked.

"Whatever they are," Raph said, "they picked the wrong party ta crash." With that, he kicked one of the robots into the air and it crashed into the floor, there it was stuck and struggling to get back on it's feet. The other robots charged at them. Donnie destroyed some with his Bo staff. One robot bit his staff, but Donnie whacked the robot into the ground, destroying it. Mikey had some fun destroying robots with his nunchucks.

He picked up two robots, threw them into the air and called out, "Hey, Leo! Sis! Think fast!" Leo sliced one of robots then another. Tia caught the other robot Mikey tossed with her maniki-gusari. Once it had a firm grasp, she set it into the wall. Another one jumped at her. But, her neko-te saved her that time. Master Splinter, unfortunately, was getting surrounded by those robots. But he held his ground and destroyed as many as he could.

Leo was the first to notice and called out to his siblings, "We have to help Master Splinter! Come on!" As they made their way, they destroyed more robots. Some of them thought it was cool to chew through the Lair's support pillars. As Raph got closer to Splinter, Leo noticed the Lair collapsing...and the ceiling was going to fall on Raph!

"Look out!" said Leo, pulling his hothead of a brother out of the way. The ceiling collapsed, destroying the rest of the robots and separating the turtles from Splinter.

"Oh no!" Leo said.

"Master Splinter!" said Raph. The five ninjas ran over to the ruins.

"Master Splinter?" Leo called. "Master Splinter! No!" Just then, Raph noticed one of the robots wasn't finished off. So he walked over to it and stomped its head with his foot.

"What the shell are those things?" Mikey asked, looking at one of the destroyed robots.

"Whatever they were," answered Raph, who then kicked the robot Mikey was looking at, "they're junk now." Leo, Tia, and Donnie tried to find a way to get to Splinter.

"Master Splinter," Leo called, "can you hear me?" Nothing. "Donatello," he asked, "anyway to-" Leo stopped when he heard dialing. "What are you doing?"

"Shell Cell," Donnie told him, holding a turtle shell-shaped device to his ear. "I'm calling Master Splinter. I hope." On the other side of the collapsed Lair, Splinter heard a ringing sound. From his robe, he pulled out his Shell Cell.

"Hmm," he asked himself, pushing a bunch of buttons, "which button do you press to answer this thing?" The turtles heard Splinter and were happy to hear their sensei was all right.

Leo took the Shell Cell from Donnie. "Master Splinter," he asked, "are you all right?"

"Hello?" Splinter said, unaware that the phone was answered.

"Master Splinter."

"Hello! Stupid device."

"You don't have to press anymore buttons," Leo said. "You already answered it." This time, Master Splinter was listening.

"Ah," he replied. "Leonardo, whatever those mechanical menaces are, they have managed to eat through the support structure of our home. We must leave right away. Meet me at the old drainage junction near Southpoint." Donnie reached into his bag, took out a piece of paper, blew off the dust, unfolded it. It was a map.

"If we take the south conduit," he said, "it'll intersect with the old drainage tunnel."

"We'll meet you there, Sensei," Leo said, hanging up the Cell.

"What'd he say? What'd he say?" Mikey asked, who didn't hear what Splinter told them. "Did he mention me?" Raph replied to this by shoving him.

As they all got ready, Mikey was saying goodbye to their home.

"Goodbye broken pipe," he lamented. "Goodbye grungy pay phone. Goodbye dented manhole cover. Goodbye home sweet home."

"Hello cruel world," Raph commented. "Come on." With that, he dragged his brother by his mask and they all set off. They walked out and saw the sewer tunnel was a wreck.

"Looks like those things have been through here," said Leo.

"These walls are seriously compromised," said Donnie. "It's lucky this roof hasn't caved in." Suddenly, they stopped. The roof had, in fact, caved in.

"You were saying?" Raph said.

Leo sighed in disappointment, "Can't go forward. Can't go back."

"Looks like we go up," said Raph. He turned around and started up the ladder.

"Hitting the surface is a bad idea," Leo said, stopping Raph from climbing any higher.

"We don't have any other way to go, Leo," Tia told her brother.

Leo sighed in frustration, "All right. But we're only going up to go down the next manhole, got it? No fooling around. Remember what Sensei said. It's dangerous for us to be seen, let alone captured. We need to stay out of sight."

"We got it the first thousand times, Leo," Raph said. "Just follow my lead." Raph continued up the ladder.

"Well, that's satisfying," Tia said sarcastically and followed her brother up. Following her was Leo, Mikey, and lastly Donnie. Once Raph got the top, he pushed off the manhole cover and jumped out. Tia followed him. Leo looked around before getting out.

"Come on, Leo move it," Mikey teased. "I don't wanna be staring at your butt any longer than I have to." Suddenly, a motorcycle came by. Leo ducked back into the sewers, while Raph and Tia hid in the shadows. Once it passed by, Raph spotted the manhole cover on the other side of the street,

"Manhole cover twelve o'clock," he said. "Follow me, sis." A few flips later, the two turtles made it to the other side unnoticed. But an armored car was heading their way. Raph and Tia hid behind a parked car nearby.

"Now what?" Raph groaned. The armored car parked in the area of the manhole. Both ninjas hid in the shadows of a nearby building. Four men with the designs purple Asian dragons, either as tattoos or on their clothing, got out and headed into that building the car open.

"Stay here, sis," said Raph. He looked under the car and saw it was on the manhole. "Great," he said, now mad. "Just great. The old turtle luck comin' true to form." He got up and kicked the car.

"Shh!" Tia hissed.

"Way to be stealthy, Raph," Leo said sarcastically, causing Tia to flinch in surprise. Usually, none of the other turtles could sneak up on their sister, unless her mind was on something.

"Yeah," Mikey teased. "I don't think they heard over in Jersey."

"Gimme a hand," said Raph. Mikey was about to say something, but Raph added, "Don't even think about it, Mikey." Leo shook his head in disappointment. "Ahh, forget you guys," said Raph. "I can push it myself." Just as he started to push the car, the men inside the building were coming back. One of them said something, but it was inaudible.

"Hide, Raph!" Leo called. "Come on! Hurry!"

"Don't just stand there!" Tia added. In a instant, Raph jumped into the car. His brothers and sister face-palmed themselves.

"Poor choice, Raphael," said Mikey. This time, the four men came out with three duffle bags full of money.

"Did ya see the way that guy squirmed when we took his cash?" one of the men, the Leader, said to his friends. "Sheep, man. Sheep to be fleeced by us wolves." They tossed their bags into the car. None of them noticed Raph inside, because he was holding himself on the ceiling. The Leader closed the door, pressed some buttons which locked the door, climbed back into the car, and drove off.

"Oh, man," Leo said.

"Imagine their surprise when they open the back of that truck," Mikey said.

"This is exactly what Master Splinter was talking about," Leo said. "We gonna get him out of there."

"Last one to the roof hatched from a rotten egg!" Donnie said, using his Bo staff and a fire escape to fling himself onto the roof. Following him was Tia, Leo, then Mikey. Once on top, they looked down to where the car was heading. And they found it.

"We can cut them off at Third and First," Leo said.

"If we run like crazy," answered Donnie.

"Is where any other way to run?" Mikey asked.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tia said, running towards their destination. "Let's go save our brother!" And rest of the turtles followed their sister, jumping from building to building.

The armored car parked into an alley. They still didn't Raph was in the car.

When they all got out, the Leader told one other, who was bigger than the others, "Hey Two-Ton, watch the truck. We wouldn't want somebody to steal our stolen money. The rest of them went inside, while Two-Ton stayed out.

"How are we going to get Raph out of there?" Leo asked. Mikey and Tia looked at each other, then both of them nodded.

"Don't worry about it, Leo," said Tia. "Mikey and I will with phase one." They jumped down from the building they were standing on. Once they landed on the ground, they two turtles got into position. Tia looked around for something as a distraction. Then she spotted an empty can. She picked it up and tossed it. It landed with a clack. Two-Ton heard the can and turned around to see who was there. Tia hid in the shadows to not be seen. Suddenly, Two-Ton felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey," said Mikey, hiding in the shadows, "this is a no parking zone. Here's your ticket. And here's your fine." He gave Two-Ton a shift kick in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Nice work, you guys," said Leo, landing on the ground. Donnie followed Leo to the ground.

"Thanks," Tia said, coming out the shadows. "But, Mikey's the one who came up with the plan."

"Eh, it's a ninja thing," said Mikey, feeling good from the comments from his brother sister gave him.

"Now, let's get Raph out of there," Leo said. Meanwhile, their hotheaded brother inside the car was banging his fists up against the glass and yelling to get him out.

"Man," Mikey said, looking at the keyboard lock on the car, "whatever happened to good old fashioned padlocks?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Donnie said, pulling out two screwdrivers and his goggles from his bag. "This one's all mine." Raph continued his yells for freedom.

"What's that, Raphael?" Mikey teased. You're gonna have to speak up, dude. I can't hear you." This ticked off Raph so much, he punched the window. "Okay," Mikey said, "that I heard."

"I'm trying to work here," Donnie said, turning around then back to work. Tia looked around the alleyway. Something wasn't right by it. Then she realized it. Two-Ton wasn't in the alley. Tia turned back around, only to see Mikey still teasing Raph by making gestures that he can't hear him.

"You know, if I were you Mikey," Tia said, "I'd stop while I'm ahead."

Mikey turned his head and said, "Ah, he can't do anything, sis."

"Right now, yes," said Tia. "But what do you think will happen when he's free? When he gets out, and if he beats the shell out of you, don't say I didn't warn you." Just then, Donnie finished picking the lock.

"Hey, Raph," Mikey said. "Welcome back, bro." To Mikey's surprise, but not Tia's, Raph charged out of the car and tackled Mikey.

"What a hothead," Leo said.

Tia sighed and called out to Mikey, "Hey Mike. I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so." Then, she heard something. She turned around and her eyes filled with fear. "Guys?" she said, pulling her glove with neko-te sewn on. Donnie and Leo turned around as well. She hated it when she was right, but hated it even more when she was right twice in the same day.

"Uh, Raph?" Donnie said, pulling his Bo staff and backing up to the wall.

"We don't have time for this," Leo said, pulling one of his katana and using his free arm to guide Tia behind him while they backed up to the wall.

"And why not?" Raph asked.

It was Mikey who gave the answer. "Because we're not alone." Immediately, Raph stopped attacking his brother and they pulled out there weapons. Several men with the same dragon design, including the Leader and Two-Ton, walked over to the turtles. Each of them carried a weapon, some had a chain, others had a pipe.

"Look at the freaks!" one of them said.

"What's with the giwby costumes?" another said in a mocking tone.

"This ain't Halloween," Two-Ton said.

"You're goin down, freaks," the Leader said, twisting a staff over his head. "Nobody messes with the Purple Dragons, especially wearin stupid turtles costumes." The five turtles responded to these insults by attacking the Purple Dragon. Tia pulled out her maniki-gusari, and Leo pulled his other katana. After the short fight, the Purple Dragons ran off, afraid of the turtles.

"Gimme some green!" Mikey said to Tia, who gave him a high-three.

"Well," Donnie said, "that was easier than excepted."

"I hope there's more of those guys," Raph said. "I'm just gettin' warmed up."

"Uh, well," said Mikey, turning around, "it looks like you're gonna get your wish, Raphie-boy." Behind them, standing on top of a building, were several people all dressed in black, even black masks, and the design of what looked like a red dragon footprint on their chests.

"Are those guys ninjas?" Tia asked. The group of ninjas jumped down and circled the turtles.

"Well, they're certainly ninja-sk," Mikey said, readying his nunchucks.

"Be ready for anything," Leo told them, readying his katanas.

"I am so gonna enjoy this," Raph said smiling. Then the battle begun. First, the turtles got the upper hand. But, it wasn't long before the other ninjas slowly began to win. At the peak of the battle, Raph asked Leo, Mikey, and Tia, "How many of these goons do we have ta bat before they get the hint?"

"Really?" Mikey said. "They just keep comin'."

"Time to switch to Plan B," Leo said. "Donatello?" During that last part, Donnie had been trying to hot-wire to armored car.

"Almost there Leo," he answered. Just then, he connected two wires which started the engine. "This bus now leaving for anywhere but here," Donnie said, sitting up to the steering wheel and closing the driver side door. Three out of the four turtles outside the car put away their weapons.

"Come on," Leo said to Raph. "We're going." Donnie started to drive off. Quickly Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Tia jumped into the car just in time. Unfortunately, their exit was kind of bumpy.

"Whoa! Nice driving Don. For a turtle with no license," Mikey said sarcastically.

"Hey," Donnie said. "You want pretty? Or you want effective?" Pretty soon, Donnie got the hang of it.

"I gotta tell you," Mikey said to his siblings, "this has been one mon do bizarro day. First all those metal robot things underground. And what's with those ninjas? Ninjas in New York City? Besides us? It's just not right!"

"Talk 'bout just not right? Check this out," Raph said, unzipping one of the duffle bags the Purple Dragons left behind and dumped out the contents. Hundreds of stacks of dollars fell to the floor of the truck. This got Mikey excited.

"Show me the money, baby!" Mikey cheered, holding two stacks of money in his hands.

"This isn't founders keepers, Mikey," Leo said firmly, pulling one of the stacks out of his brother's hand.

"Well, what are we gonna do with it then?" asked Tia. She was on the ground picking the money Raph spilled back into the bag.

Suddenly, Leo called out, "Stop!" So, Donnie did. Leo grabbed the duffle bags, even the one Tia had, and took the other stack of money out of Mikey's hand, sat on the passenger sit and called out to the two police officers in the police car next to them, "Take care of this money, will you guys?" He tossed the duffle bags onto the hood of the car, then Donnie drove off, all the to the drainage junction. As said, the turtles saw Splinter sitting in a meditation pose. There were destroyed robots all around him, even a giant hole in the floor.

"Master Splinter!" they yelled in happiness. They ran over and hugged their father.

"Yes," Splinter said. "I am glad to see you too my children."

"Master Splinter," Leo said, "so much has happened today."

"Yes, yes," Splinter replied. "There will be time to tell me all about it, Leonardo. But first, I wish to take you all home." This surprised the turtles.

"Home?" Mikey asked.

"We got no home," Raph said. "Those robots trashed our pad. Remember Sensei?"

"Do not worry," their father said. "I think I have found a solution to our, current housing problem. Follow me." Master Splinter jumped down into the hole.

Tia shrugged and said, "Well, last one down hatched from a rotten egg." And she followed her sensei into the hole. Following her was Leo, then Donnie.

"Cowabung-AH!" Mikey said just as he got pushed down the hole by his brother. "Not funny, Raph!" Mikey called up the tunnel.

"Oh, yes it is," Raph chuckled, then jumped down the hole. After a quick, yet painful landing, they made it. They picked themselves up and followed Master Splinter down another tunnel, only required walking.

While Mikey caught up with Splinter, Tia asked Leo, "Do you have a guess on what Master Splinter's gonna show us?"

Leo thought about it a second, "Hmm. Well, he said this had to do with our home."

"Maybe we're moving?"

"Probably."

"If we are, then this will be the third time I've been right all day."

"Huh?"

Tia sighed, "First, Raph attacking Mike. Then, those Purple Dragons after I noticed that guard was gone."

"Well, why didn't you say anything until now?" Leo asked.

"It wasn't the right time," she said.

Leo thought about this for a moment and said, "Fair enough." Just then, they made it their destination. They arrived at a huge, strange, yet beautifully carved chamber. It was two stories high, and it was colored blue and an earthy orange.

"Whoa!" Mikey said. "This is beyond awesome!" Right away, they started to look around and found a room for each of them.

"You see, my children," Splinter said. "Change is good."

"We couldn't agree more Master Splinter," said Leo.

"Good," said Splinter. "So, let's see you kids clean up for a change. This chamber is filthy." Immediately after, the five turtles whined in disappointment.

AN: Finally! Again, sorry I took so long. My sister's still hogging my IPad, but also, during the summer, I wrote down the first draft of this fanfic and I couldn't always get my hands on the notes. Also, this chapter is much longer than the first two chapters. I meant to get this uploaded earlier, but you know why.

And thanks to Lead Owl for favoriting my story and to Songheart29 for being my second follower! Thanks! So, please follow, favorite, and review.

Until next time, bye!


End file.
